


mặt trời chạng vạng

by gorgonlovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bản dịch tiếng Việt | Vietnamese Translation, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu Chỉ Có Một Tế Bào Não, Relationship Study, Shippy Gen, Spoilers, you cant deny us that tag forever
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot
Summary: Sau khi Hinata tham gia đội Black Jackals, Atsumu và Hinata ở lại tập cùng nhau.Nếu chơi bóng cùng Osamu dễ dàng như thở, cái nhận thức rằng Osamu sẽ luôn luôn ở bên cạnh anh đầy trấn an và vững chãi, thì chơi bóng cùng Hinata lại là hoàn toàn ngược lại. Chơi cùng Hinata mang lại một áp lực mà Atsumu chưa từng trải qua trước khi họ trở thành đồng đội, dù anh đã chuyền bóng cho bao nhiêu vận động viên chuyên nghiệp rồi.Có chứa spoiler cho phân đoạn manga hiện tại, tới chương 381.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	mặt trời chạng vạng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [twilight sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462411) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans). 



Khi Atsumu ra nghỉ uống nước, Omi-kun và Bokuto cũng sớm bước theo, thả mình xuống ngồi cạnh anh và lấy chai nước riêng của họ ra. Uống một ngụm nước đánh ực, ánh mắt anh đưa về phía người duy nhất còn lại trên sân đấu hôm nay họ tập cùng nhau. Tiếng da lộn đập xuống sàn gỗ ép âm vang như một nhịp tim đều đặn khi Hinata liên tục giao bóng qua bên kia lưới.

Với cái cách thành viên mới nhất của đội tuyển bóng chuyền MSBY Black Jackals tập luyện, bạn có thể sẽ nghĩ rằng họ đã vào mùa thi đấu từ khá lâu. Atsumu rùng mình khi nghĩ đến việc tập sẽ như thế nào một khi họ đã thực sự tới mùa.

“Này, Shouyou-kun,” anh gọi, tay cầm lên chai nước màu cam vẫn đang nằm chỏng chơ dưới đất và huơ nó lên về phía chủ nhân của nó. “Nghỉ uống nước đi.”

Hinata lon ton chạy sang, miệng cười thật tươi khi cậu lấy chai nước từ tay anh. “Cảm ơn nhé, Atsumu-san!”

“Cậu đừng có cố sức quá như thế chứ,” Atsumu mắng khi Hinata bắt đầu uống. “Nhỡ đâu cậu kiệt sức trước khi chơi được trận ra mắt thì sao hả.”

Vì một lý do nào đó, nghe đến đấy Hinata cau mày. “Nhưng mà em có nhiều thứ cần phải luyện lắm. Atsumu-san này, hôm nay anh ở lại tập đòn công nhanh với em có được không?”

Về mặt khách quan mà nói, đáng lẽ Atsumu nên từ chối, bởi đối với hai người bọn họ thì tốt hơn hết là không nên khiến cơ thể hoạt động quá sức sau một ngày tập dài. Nhưng vấn đề là đây lại  _ chính  _ là đòn công nhanh. Không chỉ là một vũ khí siêu hiệu quả, nó cũng là một nguồn cung cấp dopamine cho cả hai. Nên là bảo anh đầu óc đơn giản cũng được, anh nghĩ khi thấy Omi-kun đang bật ra một tiếng cười khùng khục vô ơn cạnh anh.

“Cứ phải xem đội trưởng có cho không đã,” anh quyết định nói thế, bởi anh không thể cứ bảo là  _ có  _ nhưng anh cũng chẳng muốn nói không. Nhưng họ cần đội trưởng cho phép để tự khoá cửa nhà tập, nên đành vậy.

Meian-san cũng cho họ ở lại thật, nhưng anh cũng đặt ra một giới hạn cực kì nghiêm túc rằng họ chỉ có  _ đúng  _ một giờ thôi khi anh đưa chìa khoá phòng thay đồ cho Atsumu. Họ vẫy chào tạm biệt những người còn lại, trong đó Omi-kun chỉ vẫy tay với Hinata một cái chiếu lệ và lờ tịt Atsumu đi — mà như thế là rất  _ bất lịch sự  _ và hoàn toàn vô lí — trong khi Bokuto hú lên một câu “Mai gặp lại nhé!” từ cửa nhà tập trước khi thả một tay vắt qua vai Omi-kun, hoàn toàn không để ý tới cách Omi-kun nhăn nhó và cố hất tay anh ta xuống.

Atsumu không thể tự ngăn mình khịt mũi cười một chút trước trò con bò của mấy người kia, rồi bước về phía rổ bóng. “Giờ họ đi hết rồi, ta chơi thôi, Shouyou-kun.”

Chuyền cho Hinata lúc nào cũng vui, nhưng vui  _ nhất  _ là khi thực hiện đòn công nhanh đó. Đến giải đấu mùa xuân năm lớp 12 của họ, anh và Osamu đã sửa sang phiên bản công nhanh của họ cho đủ tử tế để dùng nó đối đầu với Hinata và Tobio-kun khi hai đội được ghép cặp với nhau ở vòng ba, nhưng chơi với Osamu không giống chơi với Hinata một chút nào.

Nếu chơi bóng cùng Osamu dễ dàng như thở, cái nhận thức rằng Osamu sẽ luôn luôn ở bên cạnh anh đầy trấn an và vững chãi, thì chơi bóng cùng Hinata lại là hoàn toàn ngược lại. Chơi cùng Hinata mang lại một áp lực mà Atsumu chưa từng trải qua trước khi họ trở thành đồng đội, dù anh đã chuyền bóng cho bao nhiêu vận động viên chuyên nghiệp rồi. Dù là cơn đói thuần tuý mà Hinata dùng để nuốt lấy từng trái bóng hay chỉ đơn giản là bầu không khí cậu toả ra, Atsumu cũng đều tắm mình trong đó. Kể cả ngay lúc này đây, khi chỉ có hai người bọn họ trên sân đấu, anh vẫn nghe thấy giọng Hinata cất tiếng gọi —  _ chuyền cho em, chuyền cho em, chuyền cho em, Atsumu-san! _

Ngày xửa ngày xưa anh từng nghĩ Tobio-kun là một đứa chỉ biết chiều lòng tay chắn của cậu ta; chỉ đến bây giờ, khi anh đứng đúng vào vị trí Tobio-kun từng đứng, anh mới hiểu chuyền bóng cho Hinata Shouyou là như thế nào. Atsumu luôn tự hào vào những cú chuyền dễ đánh và dễ ăn điểm mà anh dành cho tay đập của mình, dù cho anh có phải khó khăn thế nào đi nữa; nhưng Hinata thì hoàn toàn ngược lại — Hinata chỉ đòi anh chuyền cho cậu một cú bóng, một đường bóng như thế nào cũng được, dù nó có tệ ra sao, và hứa rằng cậu sẽ dùng nó mà chiến thắng. 

Họ đúng là một cặp đôi kì lạ, Atsumu nghĩ, khi anh nhắm một cú chuyền thẳng băng vào ngay bàn tay Hinata. Hinata vung tay xuống thật nhanh; cách trái bóng lao xuống mặt đất khiến bàn tay Atsumu run lên dễ chịu.

“Dứt điểm tốt,” anh nói, đưa bàn tay ra cho Hinata đập.

“Quả đó tuyệt quá!” Hinata thốt lên. Cậu lại đang mỉm cười rồi, cả khuôn mặt cậu bừng sáng lên ngay cả khi cậu vô thức đưa tay lên quẹt mồ hôi khỏi cổ. Khi cậu đứng thẳng dậy, cậu nhìn Atsumu với một sự lặng lẽ mãnh liệt và đột ngột. “Atsumu-san.”

Đây là cái khía cạnh của Hinata mà Atsumu vẫn đang cố gắng làm quen — sự bình tĩnh ghê rợn mà bây giờ Hinata dùng để bao bọc lấy mình, khác xa với cậu bé dễ phấn khích mà anh biết hồi cấp ba. Khi Hinata mang vẻ mặt này, Atsumu luôn cảm thấy sống lưng mình hơi lành lạnh. “Sao?”

“Em muốn nhanh hơn nữa.”

Nếu Hinata Shouyou là bất kì tay đập nào khác, chắc chắn cậu sẽ phải rào trước đón sau câu hỏi đó với Atsumu, theo kiểu “Mình có thể—” hay “Anh nghĩ sao về—”, nhưng Hinata Shouyou dùng hai chữ  _ em muốn  _ như thể đó là dĩ nhiên, như thể việc đi nhanh hơn là điều khả thi duy nhất, và rằng Atsumu, không nghi ngờ gì nữa, sẽ cho cậu được bay.

Nếu Atsumu là bất cứ chuyền hai nào khác, anh có lẽ sẽ nói “Cậu đùa đúng không?” hay “Làm sao được.” Nhưng nếu có thể thì Atsumu sẽ dành cho các tay đập của anh cả thế giới, và cái đếch gì cơ, nhanh  _ hơn  _ á? Chơi luôn. Nên anh nói, “Thử nhé.”

Họ căn giờ hỏng rất nhiều, mất đồng bộ liên tục đến mức Atsumu suýt nữa tự hỏi liệu nếu Osamu còn chơi chuyên nghiệp thì cậu ta có thể đập được cú bóng ấy không. Khi trên sân đấu lúc nào anh cũng kết hợp được với Osamu, nhưng cái họ đang làm đã đang vượt quá cái giới hạn của một thứ vốn đã được coi là bất khả. Nhưng nghĩ lại, mọi đỉnh cao trong đời anh vốn mới chỉ là những điều anh có thể đạt được cùng Osamu mà thôi.

Và rồi đầu ngón tay Hinata chỉ vừa sượt qua trái bóng, đưa nó yếu ớt rơi xuống phần sân bên kia, và mọi suy nghĩ về Osamu tan biến khỏi đầu óc Atsumu.

“Nếu làm được một lần rồi, mình có thể làm lại lần nữa,” anh nói, và đỡ Hinata dậy. Hinata nhe răng cười như một con sư tử được tháo xích, nanh nhọn hoắt chuẩn bị tấn công.

Họ tập quá một tiếng rưỡi một chút và ngày mai khi Meian-san xem sổ ghi chép ngày giờ khoá cửa thì anh sẽ bị chặt đầu mất thôi, nhưng chuyện ngày mai thì cứ để Atsumu của ngày mai tính, vì trong mọi mạch máu của Atsumu bây giờ là adrenaline đang cuồn cuộn chảy. Họ đã thoả thuận sẽ bí mật tập cú công nhanh cải tiến này để khi đến lúc họ có thể úp sọt cả đội, bởi vì Hinata thịch gây bất ngờ và Atsumu thì thích gây chú ý.

“Anh thực sự ngầu vãi đạn đó nha, Atsumu-san,” Hinata tuyên bố khi họ rời Nhà thi đấu, không khí ban đêm mát lành trên mặt. “Kiểu anh cứ  _ vèo  _ một cái là bóng đã ở trong tay em rồi?! Anh làm thế nào hay vậy!”

Cảm giác dường như có ánh nắng đang phủ đầy Atsumu, những tia sáng mặt trời khiến gáy anh cháy nắng. Osamu lúc nào cũng gọi anh là không biết xấu hổ và thích được chú ý, nhưng ở cái cách Hinata ban phát lời khen một cách hào phóng và chân thành như thế có thứ gì đó làm anh không nói được lời nào.

“Thế mà cậu là người đập chúng đấy thôi?” anh trêu, tay đưa ra vò đầu Hinata theo thói quen và ăn một cú liếc cáu sườn đáp trả. “Anh không nghĩ ‘Samu chơi được mấy cú siêu nhanh đấy đâu.”

Cái câu đó, chẳng hiểu vì sao, lại khiến Hinata há hốc miệng. Thật tình, cái đó thì có gì ngạc nhiên kia chứ? “ _ Thật  _ hả anh? Mà anh làm sao biết cái đó được, anh chưa chơi đòn đó với anh ấy bao giờ mà đúng không? Nếu anh chuyền được cú đó thì em chắc chắn là Osamu-san sẽ đập được thôi!”

“Ừ, thì—” Atsumu mở lời, bởi Hinata nói cũng có lí, nhưng rồi anh lắc đầu. “Mà nó có chơi bóng chuyền nữa đâu, nên nói vậy cũng chả làm gì được.” Anh sẽ không bắt đầu than vãn về lựa chọn của em trai mình bây giờ đâu, nhất là khi họ đã đi qua việc này bao nhiêu năm về trước. Ao ước về những điều đáng lẽ có thể xảy ra thì không mang lại gì cả; cả anh lẫn Osamu đều biết điều đó rõ hơn ai hết.

Mặt Hinata mang một biểu cảm hơi là lạ, nhưng nó biến mất ngay khi họ tới gần tiệm combini. “Này, tụi mình đi mua cái gì ăn nhé? Em đói lắm rồi.”

“Ờ, được thôi,” Atsumu chớp mắt, và đi theo cậu. Đằng nào thì anh cũng đang muốn uống cái gì nóng nóng.

Cuốc đi bộ từ đó tới nhà ga gần nhất đưa họ qua một số khu căn hộ; đến giờ này, đường phố hầu như đã chìm vào vắng lặng trừ những tiếng động cơ xe trầm trầm thỉnh thoảng vang lên từ đường chính. Gió cũng đã bắt đầu thổi mạnh hơn, và Atsumu kéo áo khoác sát vào người hơn trước khi nhận ra rằng Hinata đang mặc một cái áo gió rất mỏng.

“Không lạnh à,” anh hỏi, mặc dù nó nghe như câu trần thuật hơn là câu hỏi. “Sao cậu không mang áo khoác dày hơn đi? Mới tháng Năm thôi đấy, biết không hả?” 

Hinata ít nhất còn biết tỏ ra xấu hổ. “Thì em quên. Nhưng ở Miyagi còn lạnh hơn cơ, nên không sao đâu!”

Atsumu đảo mắt, đoạn đưa tay lên tháo khăn quàng của anh ra khỏi cổ. “Thế nghĩa là vẫn lạnh, đúng không? Đứng lại một lát đã nào.”

“Không sao thật mà, Atsumu-san—” Hinata phản đối, nhưng vẫn ngoan ngoãn đứng lại, ánh đèn đường mờ đục trên đầu tắm da cậu trong màu vàng cam. Atsumu tặc lưỡi, và một cách dịu dàng hơn anh từng nghĩ mình có thể, choàng khăn qua cổ Hinata. Khi anh và Osamu còn bé anh đã buộc khăn cho cậu ta nhiều lần rồi nên anh có thể làm nhanh, nhưng đứng gần Hinata như thế, anh chẳng thể không để ý đến màu đỏ hồng trên gò má cậu, hơi ấm tỏa ra từ làn da cậu, và ánh phản chiếu lấp lánh trong đôi mắt mở thật to của cậu.

Có thứ gì sắp chực trào mà anh vẫn chưa muốn nghĩ tới, nên Atsumu hít một hơi thật sâu để giữ mình bình tĩnh, rồi bước lùi lại để ngắm qua Hinata một cái, lờ đi hơi ấm đang cuộn mình trong lồng ngực trước Hinata đang choàng chiếc khăn màu đỏ của anh. 

“Mai đem trả anh nhé,” anh nói, kèm theo một nụ cười mà anh mong là trông vô tư, rồi chuyển sự chú ý trở lại con đường. “Và thật tình, tự mang khăn của em đi chứ! Đi  _ Brazil  _ chứ có phải đi Phần Lan hay chỗ nào có mùa đông dài lắm đâu!” 

Hinata rảo bước bên anh, nụ cười chói mắt ấy lại quay lại gương mặt cậu trong khi cậu tò mò giật giật chiếc khăn. “Được rồi mà, Atsumu-san. Cảm ơn anh nhé!”

Giữa những khoảng lặng trong câu chuyện của họ, Atsumu lắng nghe những nhịp tim mình thổn thức, quá mạnh và quá nhanh tới nỗi tai anh không chịu nổi. Dưới ánh mắt dõi theo câm lặng của những cột đèn đường, bóng Hinata chồng lên bóng anh, lần này qua lần khác.

Trước mặt, ga tàu điện ngầm dần dần hiện ra.

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu không phải là người có đầu óc đơn giản, mà não anh ta có đúng một neuron và nó bao gồm Hinata và bóng chuyền.
> 
> KHÔNG THỂ NGĂN TỚ TIẾP TỤC KHIẾN ATSUMU BUỘT MỒM XƯNG ANH EM ĐÂU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
